1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicle communication devices and more particularly to that class of apparatus utilized for intercommunication purposes between motorcyclists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with motorcycle helmets having receivers and microphones mounted thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,977 issued Jan. 22, 1971 to H. V. Lustig et al. teaches a system providing voice intercommunication between a motorcycle rider and a passenger when both are wearing motorcycle helmets. The system employs a transistor radio with switching means to enable it to be used selectively for intercommunication purposes and for receiving radio broadcasts. However, such apparatus teaches direct interconnection between a pair of helmet apparatuses, utilizing an electrical cable therefor, thus necessitating that the individual riders couple and decouple from one another electrically when mounting the bicycle or when demounting from same. Furthermore, the entire apparatus fails to provide a storage facility for the assembled devices when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,190 issued June 10, 1975 to C. Palmer teaches a transceiver mounted at one end of a tubular rod, the other end of which is pivotably mounted to a helmet above the wearer's ear. An earphone is mounted on the rod adjacent the wearer's ear and the rod is bent so the transceiver, which contains a microphone, is in front of the wearer's mouth. An antenna extends from the transceiver to a position above the helmet. The pivotal mount allows the rod to be positioned above the wearer's head when the transceiver is not in use. The Palmer apparatus, though effectively supporting a transceiver from a helmet-like device, fails to provide storage facilities for each component of the apparatus when such apparatus is not in a use condition. Furthermore, such apparatus is extremely heavy to wear and is limited to radio communications techniques between another similarly equipped.